Go Zodiac Animals Pretty Cure!
Go Zodiac Animals Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme chinese zodiac animals and it shares the same universe as Solar Pretty Cure. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cure and Allies First group Nezumi Hayashi/Cure Rat Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English) The reincarnation of the spirit of the rat. A rich girl who has somewhat a selfish streak being a black belt in karate classes. Many people think she is too stuck up to be friends but does truly want to try to be nicer. In civilian form, she has dark purple hair in ringlets and violet eyes. As Cure Rat, her hair becomes shoulder length turning lilac and becomes straighter and her eyes turn a lighter shade of violet with rat ears and tail. Hebi Nishida/Cure Snake Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) A calm, cool and collected girl who is apart of the archery club who tried to befriend Chika and hasn't stopped ever since. In civilian form, she has dark green hair in a loose braid and dark green eyes. As Cure Snake, her hair becomes mint green and is tied in a tight braid and her eyes turn jade green. Usagi Nishiyama/Cure Rabbit Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) A straight student and lover of astronomy. She hopes to be an astronaut when she is older to see the earth from space for herself. In civilian form, she has shoulder length white hair and grey eyes, As Cure Rabbit, her hair becomes longer and tied in odango style with yellow ribbons and her eyes turn yellow. Renee Natsukawa/Cure Ox Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) A half French half Japanese girl who loves dancing mostly lyrical and tap. She finds it hard taking orders from Chika when she gives them out so harshly but has been helping her be nicer. In civilian form, she has long tan hair to her waist and brown eyes. As Cure Ox, her hair becomes dark brown and tied in a high ponytail and her eyes turn chocolate brown. Tsubasa Oogama/Cure Dragon Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), America Ferrara (English) A hot head and one track minded girl who tends to have a hard time going from one thing to the next. She is somewhat nicer to Chika compared to the other teammates other than Hebi and Momo. In civilian form, she has short aqua green hair and aquamarine eyes. As Cure Dragon, her hair becomes longer turning cyan blue and grows waist length and her eyes turn blue gaining dragon wings. Momo Omori/Cure Monkey Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) A soft spoken girl of the daughter of the dojo Chika works out at. She might be soft spoken but she is the only one who can rival Chika's strength making the two respect each other in their work. In civilian form, she has shoulder length curly brown hair and hazel eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Monkey, she looses her glasses as her hair turns honey colored and tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn the same color gaining monkey ears and tail. Second group Jument Hisakawa/Cure Horse She is Iruka's Cousin who is half-French and half-Japanese. She actually has a good amount of good luck and wishes she could share it with her cousin. She is a great football player even though she has to play on the guys team it really doesn't bring her down. In civilian form, she has aquamarine hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. As Cure Horse, her her hair becomes longer and loose of her ponytail and becomes frizzy at the ends and her eyes become darker. Cure Goat The daughter of a marine biologist, who helps rehabilitate and release animals while teaching people about sealife. She hopes to become a vet or a therapist when she is older. While at school she is apart of the swim team and is quite popular at her school. Cure Rooster The only boy among the Cures. He dresses like a girl to try to fit in better with his siblings, all of them sisters. He's the 10th of 12 siblings in his family. He's a shotokan karate practitioner, and though not quite a black belt is a skilled fighter. Cure Dog A kind and loyal girl who can always see the good in people. She is bubbly and a bit sensitive and hates to be left alone. She is a baseball player loving the game ever since she was young. Cure Pig Cure Tiger Zodi He's the mascot of the series. Villains Oni The leader of the villians. He wants the power of the Zodiac himself to take over the kingdom usurp the royals. He used Naya's anger against the Rat spirit to bring her to his side and formed his own minions around more dangerous version of the zodiac spirits. Naya/Hitomi Kurosawa She is the first to attack and is the spirit of the vengeful cat spirit against the rat. She still has it against Chika. She is a very beautiful girl with waist length black hair that curls at the tips and yellow cat like eyes with cat like ears and tail. Bengal She is the second to attack. Viper He is the third to attack. Jade She is the fourth to attack. Boarin He's the fifth to attack. ??? They are the monsters of the day. Items Zodi Pacts They are the henshin items of the series. Zodiac Collar It's a collar that's under Zodi's protection that protects the kingdom of Zodiac. Locations ??? Town: This is where the story takes place, In it are: * Mizuki High: It's where the cures go to school. * Hayashi Estate: It's where Chika lives. Students and Staff of Mizuki High Family Hinata and Satoshi Hayashi They are Chika's parents who are always busy, Hinata is busy being the mayor of the town while Satoshi is a lawyer. Haruka and Akio Nishida They are Hebi's parents who own an archery range. Episodes # Cure Rat Ready to Fight!-When Chika wakes up from a weird dream finds herself confronted a familiar face and now has to face being a cure to save both the world of her and Zodi. # Does it really have to be her? Cure Snake is born!-Chika becomes uncomfortable when Zodi tells her that Hebi might be the next cure but when the school is attacked by Bengal. #The rabbit of the moon! Cure Rabbit is born!-When Hebi's arrow accidentally hits and knocks Usagi's telescope from her hands, she and Chika being dragged into it to try and make her happy again by taking her out to find a new one but Viper attacks them. #TBA #The Charm of strength and laugh! Cure Monkey! #TBA #I challenge you! Momo vs Renee!-Tired of Renee always putting down Chika, Momo decides she wants to challenge Renee. # # # #The Truth behind Chika's attitude!-When the cures are curious about her attitude, Maxwell decides to tell about her past. # # #My Past with Naya!-When Chika passes out from another headache her past life flashes back to her with her relationship with Naya. # # #What the I'm a fairy! # # # # # #Lost the Collar to Oni! Is all lost! #We will not let you win! All in Zodiac Pretty Cure! Gallery Category:Fan Series